


New Additions

by milkyway



Series: Stilinski, M.D. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Co-Alphas, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Doctor!Stiles, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Mates, Medical, Pack Dynamics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyway/pseuds/milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison's twins arrive earlier than expected, and Stiles is forced to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild, but not graphic descriptions of childbirth.

“This better be good, Scott,” Stiles muttered to himself as he stared groggily at the phone screen. It had been a horrendous night shift at the hospital, that had included two car crashes with several trauma victims, a violent patient who had gone off his psych meds and a heroin overdose that almost didn’t make it. All this solo, because the other doctor on call came down with a bad case of food poisoning and they couldn’t find a locum in time. Stiles had staggered into bed at eight just in time to see Derek leave for work and chide him for driving home semi-comatose.

It was now just over two hours later.

“Yeah, buddy,” he croaked wearily to his friend.

“Stiles.” Scott was sounding spooked. “Allison’s gone into labour.”

“What? She’s not due for three weeks! Have you called your OBGYN?”

“I can’t get hold of her! That’s why I called. I don’t know what to do buddy... I think her water just broke.”

God bless the endocrine system, thought Stiles, as the adrenaline shot through his body and jolted him into triple espresso lucidity.

“Okay. How bad are the cramps and how far are they apart?”

Stiles could hear Scott speaking to his wife and she was definitely moaning.

“She says they’re about five minutes apart and getting worse. Oh my _God_ , she’s bleeding...”

“Okay buddy. Calm down. You hightail it to the hospital now while she gets her Lamaze on. I’m on my way and I’ll get hold of your mom.”

Allison started yelling.

“Move it!” Stiles barked, and rang off.

He spun his Volvo’s wheels as he turned out of the driveway. “Just relax,” he told himself, “Dr Brunetti will be there. You’re not going to be the doctor now, you’re just going to support your best friends.”

Stiles had always been firm in his resolve never to treat any of his nearest and dearest unless it were an absolute emergency. One of the most stressful moments of his life was when he had to take out Danny’s burst appendix because the on-call surgeon was busy with a bleeding gunshot case and no-one else was available. He never forgot the worried look on Ethan’s face nor the way his hand trembled as he was handed the scalpel. Of course, he found his resolve and everything went well, but afterwards he had a mini-panic attack as he took off his gown and gloves (the first panic attack in years). The anaesthesiologist wisely chased him out of the recovery unit and ordered him to call his husband. Derek had to pour three shots of whiskey down his throat and hold him for half an hour before he calmed down.

Hell, Stiles burst into tears when they took the kittens for their shots.

He passed the old Hale House and eased up a bit, seeing the hub of activity on the deck and inside. He and Derek had restored it and converted it into a boutique hotel and restaurant that was now one of the most popular attractions in Beacon Hills. After so much tragedy had played out there, it was fitting that it was reborn as a place of fun and celebration. But even better was the new house the two of them had built on the opposite end of the Hale Estate, overlooking a small lake and spilling out into the forest. Waking up in their home was a daily joy that never ceased to delight him, curled around his mate and smelling the forest air as the sun streamed through the windows.

Soothed by the brief reverie, he focused his thoughts and made a series of calls on the hands-free, alerting the hospital and Melissa and ordering Siri to text the rest of the gang that there were going to be two additions to the pack sooner than expected. That was the thing with twins, they often came earlier than the projected due date.

“Dr Stilinski!” shouted Ben the admissions clerk as Stiles ran through the casualty entrance. It was typically abuzz. “She’s in cubicle 5, her husband and mother-in-law are with her.”

“Okay,” said Stiles breathlessly. “Did they get hold of Dr Brunetti?”

“She’s stuck in traffic but on her way.”

Stiles clenched his jaw. “And the E.R. team? Where’s Dr Lopez?”

“Resuscitation in the emergency theatre,” Ben said, shrugging. “I’ve paged the ICU and OR but they’re all busy.”

“No fucking way,” Stiles muttered under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was be the ad-hoc obstetrician to his best friend’s wife. Of all the specialities, Stiles disliked obstetrics the most, and was grateful that (usually) there were specialists for that purpose. He enjoyed being a family physician much more.

He prepared himself for the worst and dashed into the changing room to put on a pair of scrubs.

He took a deep breath as he slipped through the curtains of the cubicle.

“Stiles, oh thank God,” said Scott, who was positively pale. One look at Allison confirmed that she was in advanced labour.

“Hi, Stiles,” she panted, grabbing onto Melissa’s hand, who was stroking her back and carefully scanning the CTG monitor.

“Hey,” he said as casually as he could. “So the big day’s come early, hey?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“She’s nearly fully dilated,” said Melissa. “We might very well need you.”

Stiles tried very hard not to balk, but said a quiet prayer of thanks that he didn’t have to check Allison’s progress himself. He really didn’t want to go _there_ with his best friend’s wife.

“Oh, oh, _ooooooh_ ,” Allison said, “here comes another one...”

As she yelled Scott started whining.

“I didn’t know it was going to be this bad...” he whispered to Stiles.

If Stiles were a werewolf, he would have flashed his eyes at that moment.

“ _Scott,”_ he hissed sotto voce, and yanked his friend out of the cubicle.

“Buddy,” Stiles continued. “Get a grip. Birth isn’t a disease. You need to be there for your wife now.”

“I know... but it looks so painful... there wasn’t time to get an epidural...” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Then _be_ the fucking epidural!”

"Huh?"

“Duh, take her pain away while she’s contracting. Did you forget you’re a walking anesthetic machine with your wolfy analgesic powers?”

“Oh... right...”

Stiles facepalmed the young alpha. “Honestly, buddy, did you forget your brain at home? Now get your wolf ass in there and be the alpha you usually are!” 

“ _Whooooooooaaaaahhhhhh_...” Allison moaned. Stiles and Scott bounded back through the curtains.

“I want to push...” she continued.

“Let me examine you again quickly, honey,” said Melissa, snapping on a pair of gloves. Stiles looked demurely away while Scott grabbed his wife’s hand and let the dark swirls run up the veins of his forearm. Allison’s relief was practically palpable in the air.

“You’re full,” Scott’s mother said calmly, “and... oh yes, the first one’s crowning, here we go...”

Scott dug his nails into Allison’s forearm.

“Wait, Scott, she needs to feel the contraction so she knows when to push,” Stiles said firmly. “Breathe, Alli, breathe.”

_“Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh...”_

Melissa sensed the unease Stiles was trying to hide.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” she said to him quietly. “I can do this. Just hang around in case there are any complications... and for God’s sake make sure my son stays calm.”

“I’m right on it,” said Stiles, fumbling with his stethoscope.

The boy came out quickly and without any trouble, Allison screaming loudly even as Scott did his best to drain away the pain. Stiles cheered and cut the cord after Melissa clamped it, and quickly wiped down the little thing. This was easy. He loved paediatrics. He briefly examined the baby to make sure everything was all right, and then promptly placed the crying pink little rat on Allison’s chest, who burst into tears of joy on cue.

“Your son,” Stiles said to the new parents, beaming. Scott was gobsmacked with awe and reached out and stroked the tiny head with wonder. “Just hold him there on your chest while I get a blanket.”

“I love you so much,” Scott said, kissing his wife, his eyes wet as he proceeded to nuzzle her and the newborn.

“Okay, round two’s about to start!” said Melissa, looking up and smiling from where she was attending.

“Take him,” Stiles said to Scott. “Your daughter’s coming.”

Scott’s eyes widened.

Stiles rolled his eyes and blew out his cheeks as he gave Allison a wink and picked up the newest McCall, swaddling the baby in the blue hospital blankie.

“Why hello there,” he cooed, tickling the little guy’s forehead, “I’m your Uncle Stiles. Let’s get you to meet your daddy properly.”

He handed him to Scott, whose legs promptly buckled.

“Whoah, buddy,” said Stiles, steadying his best friend. It was clear that Scott was so not coping right now. The baby seemed to sense this, and started wailing.

“He’s crying,” said Scott.

“That’s what babies _do_ , dufus.”

Allison started yelling again as the contractions started peaking.

“I know, I know,” Scott stammered, “but... something’s wrong... and he’s crying and Allison...”

“Scott,” said Stiles. “Take off your shirt.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me, o Alpha my Alpha. Give him to me briefly. Just _do_ it and sit down there.”

Stiles waited for Scott to lose his scrub top and settle back on the chair next to Allison, and then carefully unwrapped the baby from the blanket and handed him back to Scott.

"What are you doing?"

“Skin-to-skin contact, you twit,” said Stiles, fetching more blankets. “Hold him to your chest, let him hear your heartbeat, while I cover you guys.”

Stiles wrapped father and son into a makeshift papoose and smiled to himself. He didn’t need any werewolf powers to sense the calm flooding between Scott and his son.

“Thanks, buddy,” said Scott, all misty-eyed again.

“You’re holding him like a pro, see?” his best friend said, ruffling his hair affectionately. “That’s instinct.”

“Wolf thing, I guess,” Scott said quietly, as Allison called out again.

“No, you moron. Mammal thing. You’d do this whether you decided to take that midnight walk with me all those years ago or not...”

“Stiles!” called Melissa. “I need you here.”

Before Scott could say anything, Stiles gave his friend the universal “sh!” gesture, and walked off to the business side of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” he said, catching Melissa’s concerned look.

“It looks like a shoulder presentation.”

“What? She’s lying transverse?”

Melissa gently examined Allison again. She nodded.

 _Oh God_ , thought Stiles, as nausea spread through all his cells like they were so many toppling dominoes. _Not what we need right now._ If the labour continued as it is, the baby wouldn’t be able to be delivered.

“Melissa?” Allison gasped. “Transverse? The last scan showed she was lying fine!”

 “Calm down, honey,” her mother-in-law. “And you too, Scott.”

“She needs a stat Caesarean,” Stiles said gravely. “Where the hell is Brunetti? We should call for an anesthesiologist so long and get the OR prepped!”

_I’ll assist at the surgery, but I sure as hell can’t cut Allison open if I can help it._

Melissa leaned over to Stiles. “We don’t have time. You’re going to have to do an internal version.”

“I’ve only ever done one on a plastic model!” he hissed.

“I’ve never done it. And your pianist’s hands are defter and stronger than mine. I’ll guide you.”

Another contraction.

Stiles stared at the anguished faces of Scott and Allison and tried hard not to hyperventilate.

“Okay, Alli,” said Stiles, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to have to get my hands... er... in and turn the baby into breech position so she can deliver.”

“Please,” cried Allison as her contractions peaked again. “Anything.”

“Please buddy,” said Scott, worming one arm out of the blanket to grip his wife’s hand.

He felt the anxiety whirling in his core, threatening to snake up his spine, his breathing getting faster and deeper.

_Oh God, no. Not now._

“Just let me...” he panted, “just... oh no...”

He felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder.

“You can do this, my love,” said a warm and deep voice.

_“Derek?”_

His mate looked at him with a gentle smile, eyes soft.

“Got your text. It’s traditional that Alphas be present at pack members’ births. Especially when it’s my co-Alpha’s twins.”

He winked at Scott and kissed Stiles chastely on the cheek. “Okay. I’ll handle Scott. You go do your magic.”

The awful nausea was abating, and Stiles snapped on the gloves Melissa had placed in front of him.

The next three minutes passed in a loud and heady blur. He found the baby’s feet and gently guided her into a well-flexed breech position while Melissa talked him through the process. Derek had taken the boy from Scott and cradled him so that his co-Alpha could cheerlead his wife. Allison’s screams were so loud he wondered how Scott and Derek’s eardrums could stand it.

Because she was little, once she was in breech she came out easily with one contraction into Stiles’s waiting hands.

The spontaneous cheering was deafening.

Little Melissa struggled to breathe at first, but Stiles went deftly into makeshift neonatologist mode and with a couple of gentle slaps and a few assisted breaths from the ambubag she let out a very primal and reassuring scream.

It was a heady, surreal, but beautiful scene, Melissa smiling beatifically as she watched Scott place his newborn son and daughter on Allison’s chest, huddling close to her and crying softly. Derek hugged Stiles tightly, placing his head on top of the brunet’s.

“You were awesome, babe,” he said.

“Th-thanks,” said Stiles, sweat pouring from his brow and feeling like a ragdoll as the adrenaline started wearing off.

There was panoply of picture taking soon after, and Derek would always treasure the snap of Stiles being kissed simultaneously by Scott and Allison as he bent over the bed to congratulate the new parents.

Later, when Allison was moved to a proper room and settled in with the twins and Scott, the entire pack came by, Melissa quietly ignoring the maximum number of visitors at a time rule because she knew this was important for the pack. The pack she was also a member of. This odd, wonderful, loving group of humans and werewolves, brought together by the strangest series of events and bonded by love.

Stiles and Scott shared the longest hug of their lives as Chris Argent sat at the bed, beaming at his daughter and getting to know his grandchildren.

“Thank you buddy,” Scott said, crying openly as he ruffled his hand through his best friend’s hair. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too, dufus,” Stiles chuckled, his voice cracking. “Hey! Werewolf strength! Fragile human rib bones here!”

“Sorry,” the young Alpha said and relaxed his grip. “And I’m sorry I was so freaked out earlier.”

“You were overcome,” said Stiles, shrugging. “But that’s why my awesomeness was here.”

“Okay guys,” Melissa said, shooing Isaac and Lydia and Jackson towards the door. “I think it’s time we let them have some alone time.”

“We should go too,” said Stiles, pushing Scott back to Allison. “I really need to shower and get into bed and sleep for like a century.”

“Everybody else come over to the restaurant for dinner and drinks tonight, my treat!” Derek said above the bustle of goodbyes.

“Love you guys,” said Allison, as Derek and Stiles kissed her goodbye. “One thing before you go,” she added.

“Yup?” said Derek, raising an eyebrow.

“You two would make awesome parents,” she said, and Scott nodded with his trademark adorable puppy dog face. “Think about it.”

“Um, er,” said Stiles nervously, while Derek flushed.

“We mean it,” said Scott. “You both held our babies like they were your own. And Stiles that has nothing to do with your paediatric skills either. You were both positively _broody_.”

“Yeah yeah,” said Stiles, squeezing Derek’s hand a little too hard.

Later, as Stiles walked to their bed, freshly-showered and draped only in a towel, Derek grabbed him around the waist and drew him in for a long kiss.

“Don’t you have a Psych 101 class to teach now?” Stiles said sleepily. It was nearly two in the afternoon.

“I got someone to cover me. I’m staying right here with you.”

“Aw, babe, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dr Stilinski.”

“That’s Mr Hale to you, Big Bad. I’m only doc at work.”

Derek smiled and promptly hauled off his shirt and trousers. He grabbed Stiles’s towel and started drying off his back where he’d missed some spots, nuzzling his mate’s neck. He let his teeth elongate ever so slightly and nipped Stiles on his shoulder. 

“Baby,” Stiles said, yawning, “can’t we get frisky later? I’m shattered.”

“That’s not what I meant,” the alpha said softly. “I’m totally losing my clothes too,” he said, shucking off his boxers, “but I just want to hold and cuddle you now.”

Soon, Stiles had drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep, pillowed on Derek’s chest as the werewolf buried his face in his husband’s tousled hair. He remembered how short and spiky the brunet’s buzzcut was the first time they met in the forest, how wild-eyed he looked, and he knew that, even if he hadn’t been consciously aware of it at first, he had been drawn to Stiles at first sight.

Who would have thought that a few years later, here he was, married and mated to this beautiful, frustrating, brave and loyal man who never stopped talking or setting his heart aflame. Life was magnificently  _ordinary, safe_. He had a pack that loved and respected him. He had a great job. He had a house. But above all, he had the love of his life, his home: his Stiles, his one and only. 

Spock, their Siamese, jumped on the bed and settled at Derek's side, purring loudly. Derek smiled, rubbing the cat's chin with a finger. He stared out through the bay windows looking at the sunlight splashed on the treetops. He murmured with pleasure as he felt his mate’s legs entwining with his own as a delicious sleepy feeling started overtaking him. 

That evening they sat with the pack on the deck of the restaurant, celebrating the happy day. Jackson brought several magnums of Veuve and a box of Cuban cigars, and stuffed one in Scott’s mouth when he popped in for a brief hello on his way to the hospital. Lydia kept taking pictures and uploading them to Facebook. Danny was drunk and irritating Ethan with his Darth Vader impressions while Isaac chattered excitedly to the Sheriff and Melissa discussing his travel plans for the summer.

Derek got up and took Stiles by the hand, leading him to the back garden of the old house.

“I could do this, you know,” he said softly into Stiles’s ear.

“Do what?”

“What Scott and Allison said. What they _did_ today. Seeing you hold the babies...”

Stiles gasped, and was quiet for a while, but craned his neck up to kiss Derek.

“You were pretty amazing yourself,” he said eventually.

“What do you say, love?”

“Kids?”

“Yeah.”

“This is a big conversation... I mean I know we spoke about it at marriage prep sessions but...”

“Not right now, silly,” said the werewolf, playfully cuffing Stiles on the cheek. “I mean, I’m taking on all the Alpha duties for the next year and your practice is expanding, and there’s the whole adoption vs. getting a surrogate thing, but I’m just saying.”

Stiles turned around and stared at his mate lovingly.

“I get it, Big Bad,” he said. “It’s a big step... but we’re mated, and married, and we definitely have the means now and our house is huge. So yes. I want to raise kids with you. I said so when I proposed to you. Scott and Allison... it’s just real now, with the new additions, somehow more urgent. You’re made to be a father, Derek Hale.”

“So are you. You’ve practically been Scott’s brother and father, and you taught him more about being an Alpha than I think anyone else could."

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” said Stiles, staring dreamily at Derek.

Come, let’s get back to the party, I need a second helping of the Beef Wellington.”

“I’ll need a second helping of Derek soon,” the brunet said with a wicked grin.

“Oh yes,” his mate replied with a smirk.

“So tell me,” said Stiles as they walked back to the others, “what will we refer to our kids as? Pups or cubs? I like cubs although pups is cute and...”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Yeah yeah. But I’m being ‘Papa’ and you’re being ‘Daddy’. Now be a good wolf and get me a whiskey.”

“Certainly,” said Derek, and blew his husband a kiss as he shuffled off grinning to the bar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have checked the medical facts with an obstetrician friend of mine and have tried to present things as accurately as possible.


End file.
